Van Boerendorp tot Groot Kasteel
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Het is zomer, 1469. Goderic en Salazar ontmoeten elkaar voor het eerst. Vriendschap en liefde bloeien op, maar kunnen de jongens en hun vrienden het avontuur van hun leven aan? Slash SS/GG Founders era. Samenvatting in het verhaal, hier is te weinig plek


**Yo! Ziehier mijn nieuwste verhaal! En wonder boven wonder, geen one-shot dit keer :P Ik heb al een plot uitgewerkt en verschillende hoofdstukken getypt, maar het verhaal is nog niet af ^^**

**De samenvatting die ik eigenlijk wilde plaatsen was:**

_**Het is zomer, 1469. Een blonde jongen, ook wel bekend als Goderic Griffoendor, ligt rustig te luieren als hij wordt gestoord door een donkerharige jongen. Deze blijkt ook een tovenaar te zijn en wordt opgenomen door Goderics ouders. Tijdens zijn verblijf groeit er een hechte vriendschap tussen de twee jongen, maar helaas gaat het leven niet over rozen. Zullen de twee, samen met hun vrienden, het avontuur van hun leven aankunnen?**_

**Zoals vast wel duidelijk is gaat dit verhaal dus over Goderic en Salazar (Ja, het is Zalazar, maar aangezien dat gewoon oerlelijk is heb ik er Salazar van gemaakt. Lekker puh!). De persoonlijkheden van deze karakters heb ik afgeleid van verschillende personages, maar als je echt een soort vergelijkingsmateriaal wilt hebben: Goderic lijkt op Naruto, Salazar meer op Sasuke. (Beide uit **_**Naruto**_**) Goderic is een happy-go-lucky jongen met een vrolijk en avontuurlijk karakter, terwijl Salazar teruggetrokkener (wat een woord xD) is en liever dingen vanaf een afstandje bekijkt. De personages zijn af en toe behoorlijk OOC, maar dat kan haast niet anders, omdat het verhaal oersaai wordt als iedereen alleen maar vrolijk of alleen maar serieus is. **

**Naja, dit is mijn eerste echte verhaal dat ik ga posten, dus kritiek is van harte welkom! =D Zinnen die niet goed zijn, fouten in het verhaal, smijt ze allemaal maar naar mn hoofd ^^**

**Volgens mij heb ik nu alles wel gezegd.. Nog een ding! Allemaal even applaudisseren voor mijn fantastische beta Josh, die hier ook ergens een account heeft, maar die is ze momenteel nogal kwijt [a].**

**Genoeg gekletst, Enjoy! =3**

**Van Boerendorp tot Groot Kasteel**

_Goedenavond allemaal. Wees welkom, ga toch zitten! Het vuur is warm, de kussens zacht en de chocolademelk staat op te warmen. Je kunt je benen niet kwijt? Neem toch je eigen kussens en stoelen mee, er is ruimte zat! Je wilt graag een koekje? Kijk dan, ze worden net aangedragen! Warm en zacht, verser krijg je ze niet. Je ziet me niet? Geeft niks, sluit je ogen en luister... Want luisteren is al een kunst op zich. Een goed verhaal wordt zo verteld dat de lezer het voor zich ziet gebeuren. Je vindt het te warm, te druk? Geen zorgen, je kunt ook in een stiller en koeler hoekje gaan zitten, want het verhaal dat ik vanavond zal gaan vertellen is niet iets dat zacht verteld moet worden, ik zal mijn stem luid genoeg laten klinken om alle gaten en hoeken van dit huis te vullen met dit verhaal. Maar hoor mij nou praten, hoe onbeleefd! Ik ben Yerasmus, de reizende verteller. Ik vertel de mensen hoe de maan en sterren zijn ontstaan, wie de wind is en waarom de zeeën oprijzen naar de maan om te praten over de zon. Wisten jullie dat zij geliefden zijn, gescheiden door een verschrikkelijk lot? Want de zee kan niet hoog genoeg reiken zonder te verdampen en de zon zou de aarde verbranden met zijn gloed. Maar dat verhaal is voor een andere avond. Deze avond is speciaal, want ik vertel jullie mijn mooiste verhaal. Nou ja, mijn verhaal? Dit verhaal gaat niet over mij, het is ook niet door mij geschreven of verzonnen. Dit verhaal is van vader op zoon doorverteld. Elk jaar werd deze legende verteld op de fundamenten van mijn geboortegrond. Wat ik jullie vanavond ga vertellen is het verhaal van twee jongens die onze geschiedenis enorm hebben beïnvloed. Waarmee, vraag je? Met het sterkste wapen allertijden: de Liefde. Ik zie daar iemand lachen, geloof je me niet? Maar jongen toch, de liefde is sterker dan je verwacht en op andere manieren dan waarop je verwacht! De liefde is slinks en sluw, verleidelijk als een danseres, schoon als de Koningin van Sheba en dodelijk als de giftigste pijlpunt. Deze wereld is gebouwd op liefde, mijn beste kind. En de twee jongens waarover ik ga vertellen? Hun liefde was sterker dan enige ketting, scherper dan het dodelijke zwaard van de èèn en sluwer dan de slang van de ander. Hun liefde was oneindig. Je vind het vreemd dat het beiden jongens zijn? Maar mijn beste meid, we leven nu al honderden jaren later! Zulke onzin kunnen we nu toch wel opzij schuiven? Dit wordt geen verhaal om zulke relaties te rechtvaardigen! Nee, wat ik jullie ga vertellen is een van de vele manieren waarop liefde een leven kan veranderen. Jongen, blijf toch zitten! Dit wordt geen sprookjesverhaal vol zoetsappige details! Heb je net niet geluisterd toen ik het over het zwaard en de slang had? Dit verhaal zit vol verraad, twijfels, intriges! Maar dat komt later pas. Want het begon allemaal heel vredig, in het boerendorpje Hollow, waar de zoon van grootgrondbezitter Griffoendor weer eens vroeg wakker was..._

Met een luide geeuw ging Goderic rechtop in zijn bed zitten. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en liep toen naar het raam om de gordijnen te openen. Hij was weer eens een van de eerste wakkere mensen. Grinnikend om iets waarvan hij geen idee had wat er zo grappig aan zou zijn liep hij naar de rechte houten stoel naast zijn bed en trok zijn kleren aan. Zijn blonde haar met de grove krullen stond alle kanten op, maar meer dan zijn hand er doorheen halen deed hij niet. Waarom zou hij ook? Binnen de kortste keren zat het toch weer zo. Voorzichtig opende hij de zware houten deur en glipte naar buiten. Toch weer een voordeel dat hij zo klein was. Opeens hoorde hij gestommel in de kamer van zijn zusje. Shit! Als hij haar nou maar niet wakker had gemaakt, dan zou ze gaan huilen en drie keer raden wie er dan op z'n kop zou krijgen van hun ouders? Juist ja, Goderic zelf. Met ingehouden adem wachtte Goderic een paar seconden, maar toen hij niets hoorde ontspande hij weer iets. Geruisloos liep hij verder naar de keuken en gapte een appel. Even snel als hij naar beneden was gekomen stapte hij nu naar buiten en sloot de deur achter zich met een droge klik. Diep ademde hij de frisse morgenlucht in en liep naar de kleine stal naast het huis.

"Hè Leeuw! Zin in een ochtendwandeling?" Een luid gebries was zijn antwoord. Snel opende hij de staldeur en maakte zijn paard los. Rustig liep hij weer naar buiten en begon zachtjes te fluiten.  
"Kom op jongen, niet zo wild! Ik wil mijn benen nog kunnen bewegen als ik thuis kom!" Weer brieste Leeuw en gooide hij zijn hoofd in de lucht. Goderic haalde zijn schouders op. "Dan moet het maar zo." Ze waren ondertussen aangekomen bij de rand van de omheining die om het erf van de Griffoendors stond. Met een grote sprong ging hij op zijn rug zitten en gaf hij Leeuw een trap met zijn hiel. Hinnikend van vreugde schoot Leeuw er als een pijl vandoor. Als een razende raceten de twee over de zandpaden die door het vlakke landschap verspreid lagen. Opeens zag Goderic iemand lopen. Hij hield Leeuw een beetje in en draafde op de gebogen figuur af. In de wei naast hem knielde een meisje van zijn leeftijdneer. Ze had blond haar in een losse vlecht en een rond gezicht met blozende wangen. Goderic kende haar wel. Zij was de dochter van de Huffelpufs. Ze had nog een oudere broer en zus, maar zij waren Snullen, voor zover Goderic wist. Hij zat al een paar jaar bij Helga Huffelpuf in de klas om les te krijgen in magie van een oude tovenaar. Van zijn vierde tot zijn zevende had hij leren lezen, schrijven en rekenen, samen met de andere boerenzoons. Nadat hij de 'gewone' dingen geleerd had werd hij door een oude man uit een dichtbijgelegen dorpje gevraagd om eens in de twee weken langs te komen. Zijn ouders hadden meteen gezegd dat het goed was. Het was al jaren hun wens dat hun zoon het erfgoed zou overnemen en het met zowel magie als hard werken zou kunnen beheren.

"Hè Helga!" groette hij haar. Het meisje keek een beetje geschrokken op, maar ontspande toen ze zag dat hij het was.  
"Hoi Goderic, jij bent ook vroeg op!"  
"Zegt degene die op hetzelfde tijdstip bloemetjes zit te plukken in de wei." Grijnsde Goderic. Helga fronste even.  
"Dit zijn geen bloemetjes, ik zoek kruiden. Mijn zus wil soep maken, dus ik moet op zoek naar wat tijm." Nu was het Goderics beurt om te fronsen.  
"Tijm groeit toch niet middenin een weiland? Bij ons groeit het aan de rand van de akker. Mijn vader houdt niet van de smaak, dus we eten het bijna nooit. Er is meer dan genoeg, dus je kunt ook even langskomen als je wilt? Het is maar een half uur rijden als we ons haasten, en ik beloof plechtig dat ik je ook weer terug breng naar je dorp. Het lijkt dan net alsof je gewoon in de velden op zoek bent gegaan naar tijm. Wat vind je d'r van?" Helga's gezicht lichtte op.  
"Graag! Mijn zus is altijd zo pissig op me omdat het me altijd uren duurt voordat ik wat tijm gevonden heb. Het is eigenlijk haar schuld, ik mag van haar alleen in de weilanden gaan zoeken." Tijdens het praten liep ze naar een smaller stuk van de sloot en sprong er voorzichtig overheen. Goderic was afgestapt en greep haar arm voordat ze weer terug zou vallen. Ze glimlachte dankbaar en liep naar Leeuw toe.  
"Hè jongen, lang niet gezien." Leeuw brieste even en schraapte met zijn voet langs de grond. Ze ging naast Leeuw staan en wachtte tot Goderic haar met een grote zwaai omhoog tilde. Met een handige beweging, die duidelijk liet zien dat hij vaker zo opstapte, sprong hij achter haar.  
"Houd zijn manen goed vast." Hij stak zijn armen onder die van Helga door en pakte zelf ook een handvol manen vast. Weer gaf hij Leeuw de sporen en vlot draafden ze terug naar de boerderij van de Griffoendors. Op een afstand van zo'n honderd meter voor de omheining stopte Goderic en stapte af.  
"Als je niet wilt dat je zus te weten komt dat je hier bent geweest moeten we ook zorgen dat niemand je ziet." Beantwoordde hij Helga's vragende blik. Ze knikte even en gleed van Leeuw's rug af.

Voorzichtig slopen de twee tieners langs de lage aarden wal die de dieren op, en de mensen van het erf hielden. Bij de rand van de akker stonden ze stil. Zwijgend wees Goderic naar een grote bos tijm niet ver bij hen vandaan. Het roze van de bloemetjes stak goed af tegen de aarde er omheen. Helga knikte en liep er zo snel mogelijk op af. Zodra ze genoeg tijm had kwam ze terug en bracht Goderic haar terug naar Helga's dorp. Toen de eerste daken in zicht kwamen stopte Goderic. Helga stapte af.  
"Hartstikke bedankt Goderic, nu maar hopen dat mijn broer in een goed humeur is." Goderic vroeg zich af waarom ze zo bang was voor haar broer. Net toen hij het wilde vragen draaide Helga zich om en liep het pad af naar het kleine huisje waarin ze woonde. Goderic besloot niet langer te blijven omdat ook zijn ouders nu wel op zouden zijn. Hij draaide Leeuw om en reed terug naar huis.

**~*~**

**Reviews please? Ik wil namelijk erg graag weten of dit verhaal goed is of niet enz.. [a] Doe een arm schrijfstertje een plezier en laat een berichtje achter! ^^ -puppydogeyes-  
**


End file.
